


Lost item

by Rogercat



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort Food, Dysfunctional Family, Elves, First Age, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gondolin, Lost items, M/M, Male Bonding, Music, Nobility, Older Man/Younger Man, Royalty, The Noldor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Maeglin and Salgant shares a secret together, hidden from the eyes of others





	Lost item

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laSamtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laSamtyr/gifts).



> The requested pairing was Elf/Elf or Elf/Man preferred and Story elements was suggested as a lost item is found or rediscovered, Silm-oriented, House of Finwe was preferred but not required and any Age was fine, so I looked around on its various family members and chose Maeglin, who belong to the House of Finwe though Aredhel

Salgant could tell that Maeglin was stressed. Not in the manner when he felt that Turgon had requested something which his nephew was not really comfortable with. No, this was of a more personal manner.                                                                 

 

“Is something wrong, Maeglin?”          

 

The distressed look on the younger Elf's face, confirmed it. 

 

“I have lost something which I got from my father on the day he finally gave me my father-name, he had explained that it took so long for him to choose a fitting one because he really wanted it to fit my personality!” 

 

“That...is pretty logical, actually. I mean, a older child is easier to match with a fitting gift than a small baby…” Salgant managed to say, and Maeglin knew that his friend did not mean it as a insult.   

After telling what the missing item looked like, they agreed to spread out around the house, Maeglin could have dropped it somewhere from being in a hurry earlier that morning, and since there had not been a meeting today, the prince would not have dropped it somewhere on the way to the palace while running to be there on time.         

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X  

 

Maeglin was glad that it was Salgant who helped him searching and not someone else. Aredhel had often mentioned that the other Elf-Lord had a kindness as big as his appetite, which had proved true in many ways over the years since he had lost both of his parents. Salgant even managed to remain neutral about Eöl, saying that it was not his business about what taste Aredhel had in a husband or whatever Maeglin might not be the result of a marriage in the way the Noldor had gotten adjusted to back in Valinor. If Aredhel had been happy enough with her unusual husband to the point that she had birthed a child, then Maeglin was a proof of happiness between his parents even if things had turned sour later. 

 

“He may not have been my first choice of a friend if I had made things myself, but he is useful in his own manner.”   

 

Maeglin knew better than dismiss Salgant as a food-loving airhead, he was a very fine harp player and while his battle movements was a little bit slow due to his slightly plump body shape, Salgant was still fast enough to not be killed in battle. Besides, it had been rather funny to once see Salgant almost flatten poor Glorfindel like a pancake to the ground in the training area simply because Salgant had tripped over backwards with Glorfindel being unlucky to stand in his way. 

 

Though just in case, Maeglin hid his private diaries in a locked box if Salgant might help him search though the bed chamber. There was something mentioned in the diaries, addressed like letters to his dead grandfather Fingolfin and uncle Fingon, which would get him into massive trouble.  

 

“Are this what you searched for, Maeglin?” 

 

There it was, the necklace which he had gotten from Eöl that once had given him so long ago. Salgant had found it close to where Maeglin normally kept his pieces of hair jewelry worn only on feasts at the royal palace. 

 

“Yes, I was tired yesterday from that awfully long meeting uncle insisted on and must have misplaced it there when coming home  afterwards…”

 

Salgant nodded in agreement, the meeting the day before had been really drawn out, because the King had been focusing on things related to his little grandson's coming ceremony where the toddler would be officially named as his heir. Not all of the twelve Lords of Gondolin shared his and lord Tuor's excitement for that ceremony, mainly because not all of them was married. Salgant and Maeglin was both in that group.

 

“Still upset over losing your position as a royal heir to a small child?”

“Not really. I know that Idril is his daughter and that a grandson by blood would be ahead of me in the line of succession as a sister-son. It is the high possibility of Eärendil being mortal as his father that worries me, the idea of Idril fading from grief over losing both her husband and son while she remains alive…” 

 

It was that worry which had been Maeglin's main protest against his cousin marrying Tuor, not that he desired her as a wife himself. He cared for Idril as a sister, as a very good friend and the thought of her ending up unhappy after a short marriage was like a stab in the gut for him.  

 

“Perhaps some nice food might help ease your worries, at least for a little bit?” Salgant offered, hoping that he could do something for Maeglin. To his internal relief, there were a small light in the black eyes of the prince as he nodded.

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

This was not the first time Maeglin and Salgant had a private dinner together in Salgant's home, which the Lord of the Harp finished off by playing some music for his guest. While Maeglin was never one to make himself drunk, he still revealed that sometimes he missed the strong alcoholic beverages from the Dwarves simply because by Eöl's standards and from what Maeglin himself had been allowed to taste once he was old enough, the wine in Gondolin was too weak in terms of alcohol strength. 

 

“I once heard a rumour that your skill with the harp comes from a very good tutor, whose name is not well spoken off those days,” Maeglin said, enjoying a rare lemon tart since it grew only a few trees with the citrus fruit in greenhouses made of glass around Gondolin. Intentionally, he licked his lips to enjoy the taste as much as possible, and also to see how Salgant might react. 

 

“No one can surpass the second son of Fëanor when it comes to music among the Noldor. As for Daeron, the famed minstrel of Doriath...I can not say anything about his skill, when I have never even heard him play,” Salgant responded, his fingers starting to play again on the harp strings when Maeglin said nothing more. With his eyes closed, he pretended to be surprised as the prince left his chair to come up close to him. 

 

“I hope that the music was a pleasant one, to soothe your mind a little.”

 

The kiss was not a surprise, not at all. They had played this kind of game before, long before Idril had wedded Tuor. It was not exactly love, but a mutual trust born from a friendship and, in Maeglin's case, a desire to stop feeling alone in the world. For Salgant was also a orphan, in his own way, by being the only one of his family to leave Valinor and he had no way of telling whatever his parents knew that he had survived the Grinding Ice. 

 

“My bed is always welcome for you, my prince, if you need our secret kind of comfort.”  

 

Maeglin pressed himself against Salgant, silently revealing that it was a such moment. Without hesitation, the Lord of the Harp kissed his prince again. Then, he gently moved around so Maeglin was the one seated by the harp he had played on, kneeling in front of him. A glare upward to check in it was alright, then opening the grey trousers so he could please Maeglin with his tongue and mouth. Salgant was no beginner about this, and Maeglin soon moaned with desire. 

 

He had been scared the first time they tried this, because he knew about how strict Turgon could be about sexual relationships that was not done between a male and female Elf. Aredhel and Eöl had been more open-minded about it when their adolescent son had admitted some confusion about his sexuality, telling Maeglin that he was free to have a male lover rather than a wife if he so wanted, as long as he was happy with that person. Turgon, on the other kind, followed a more conservative view about relationships between genders and Idril had sometimes joked about that being the main reason to why she had not married before Tuor had asked for her hand in marriage. 

 

“Salgant...your bed...now!” Maeglin growled as a order, trying to keep himself under control just a little longer. The older Elf was only too happy to obey. 

  
  


Now when Maeglin had gotten his blood burning, there was nothing stopping them from almost tearing their clothes off on the way to the large bed. Even if Maeglin was somewhat impatient, Salgant managed to keep him busy with heated kisses and strokes across the skin, until that he had oiled himself up and could offer himself to be taken by the prince. The difference in body weight between them made it a little risk of that Maeglin would feel trapped under Salgant, and thus they used a few other positions in bed for their pleasure. 

 

But Salgant had nothing against being the passive one, to be the one taken. If it could help Maeglin with his self confidence, it was only better. Besides, there was something special to feel those strong arms around him when Maeglin entered him, to feel Maeglin thrust against him with the legs slightly apart as if he was riding a galloping horse in those horse races which Gondolin held every summer. Moving as if hoping to win a such race.   

 

“My prince...you are so strong….” Salgant whispered, feeling the strength which held him in place as Maeglin thrusted against him, formed by long hours in the forge. Even with the blowjob earlier, Maeglin now had enough experience in the secret art of the bedchamber that he managed to keep himself going for a little while before he came hard. Gasping for breath, the young Noldo simply remained still until that he could breathe somewhat normally again.  

 

“Give me a little space, please.” 

 

As he rolled around to lay on his back instead so Maeglin could straddle his hips instead, Salgant picked a strawberry from a small bowl beside the bed. Maeglin accepted the offer by taking the fruit between his teeth before eating, knowing that Salgant did it to show gratitude. The younger Elf still had not really gotten used to the feeling of Salgant using his fingers to prepare him with a generous amount of oil, and it could be explained by that Maeglin in general was not that interested of sex.  

 

Maeglin hissed slightly when he was lowered down on Salgant's hard mandom by the careful hands on his hips, though it was more because it had been a while since last time and that he had not really mastered the art of relaxing enough when he felt that Salgant entered him. 

 

“Does it hurt? Was it too little oil?” Salgant asked, slightly worried at the face Maeglin made. He always worried about the comfort of his bed partner, especially since Maeglin was so much younger and less experienced than himself.  

 

“N-No...it is fine, I need to train more on the relaxing part…” Maeglin admitted, taking a deep breath again so the moment of discomfort vanished. Seeing that Maeglin was not in pain anymore, Salgant tested to trust upwards, moving the prince around with his hands. Maeglin held himself upwards with his hands on Salgant's chest, allowing himself to slowly drown in the pleasure as Salgant guided him.

 

“Salgant...,make both of us  _ sing _ …!” 

 

It was not the most easy of orders to do, in the middle of passion, but Salgant knew enough to at least try. Maeglin deserved it, to feel that he was loved. That his feelings of loneliness was not the truth of his life. And the sight of Maeglin's flushed face, the half-opened eyes as he moaned so loudly from pleasure, was just so endearing that Salgant could not refuse his prince. 

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X   

 

Afterwards, as they cuddled together under the blankets. Maeglin pulled himself closer to Salgant, who was pleasantly warm and soft. 

 

“I think you need to give me bigger portions at meals when we are together, I am like a beanstalk against you,” Maeglin wondered, rubbing himself against his lover like a pleased cat after getting a big bowl of cream. Really, just how could Salgant feel so nice and soft everywhere, even with the muscles hidden under his plump shape? Salgant just laughed, a movement which was felt in all of his body. 

 

“You are from a family that is known for being of a taller and slimmer body shape than me, Maeglin, and you are not exactly the type to eat more than what you like to, unless it is after training with swords in the training area and you need to be properly full to regain some energy. I am not someone who can stay away from food that easy, I am afraid.”

 

That was true, even if Maeglin was nowhere as tall as his uncle, much to his personal relief as it would have been even more difficult to live in Gondolin. Yet he still enjoyed to be with Salgant.     

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from this is a fanart of Maeglin and Salgant from the artist Snarta on Tumblr, especially in how Maeglin is long and thin in body shape as a contrast to the shorter Salgant who is a little more plump 
> 
> I liked the idea of Salgant being a gourmet to explain why he is fond of food, so that was a attempt of a little bit of food porn with the boys instead of cooking gone wrong 
> 
> The idea of Maeglin being friends with Idril comes from the fanfic "Of Tuor" by Grundy, since that is kinder for their relationship as cousins rather than him being unhappy in love with her


End file.
